


Thou shall not kill

by Stuckasmainwrites



Category: The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gore, Hallucinations, M/M, Regret, Vampires, somewhat Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites
Summary: Micheal, nearly a year after the summer of ‘87 reflects back on all that happened and he’s starting to have regrets. It’s summer again and he can almost sense it, someone is coming for him.  If there’s one thing he won’t forget, it’s all the damn Vampires.
Relationships: Micheal/David, Micheal/star, Paul/Marko(if you squint.)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Micheal laid in his bed arms behind his back staring up to the ceiling, still a small smear of blood from when he’d smacked against it. He tried everything to clean it off, even His mother’s cheesy home magazine’s hot cleaning tips for surfaces! His eyes would always drift to that spot despite his efforts to wipe it from his memory, all of it just all of it. He couldn’t could he? Not with Star, even if he tried to break it off with her that wouldn’t be right of him... every time he is around her he- he’s not quite sure what it is this alluring feeling pulling him in. He couldn’t forget that summer, Sam certainly wouldn’t let him either his little brother becoming a self proclaimed ‘horror comic expert’ which he can only pray would not lead to wrecking the house or covering his room in crucifixes or putting holy water in his Cologne. Again. No, he drifted his mind to something else, something ... mediocre. He had collage to look into didn’t he? Then he heard it. “𝐨𝐡 𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐥𝐥𝐥~" the voice flooded his years a soft smothering feeling took over him. That voice. “No!” He cried lunging himself off the bed grabbing at his closet door. 𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥. It echoed again in his head bouncing off the empty chasm of his skull “Your dead!” He snarled grabbing inside his cracked closet door for one of those stupid taxidermy Rabbits with the antlers. Sam was always stashing his own away into His closet now, regifting without the gusto. The antlers were what he was after, holding the stuffed animal out like a weapon as the door knob twists open slowly. “Micheal!” The voice cried again as the door flung open. It was... it was Mom. Micheal stood there like a complete idiot thrusting the Thing out of his chest. “Woah... what is this about?!” She gawked with a slight shock her hand flying to her chest, that soft smile. “Oh Micheal... your burning up.” She cooed softly her hand pressing to a sweat covered forehead, he hadn’t realized how badly he had gotten worked up. “Are you having those dreams again?” She asked pausing guiding him back over to the bed slowly placing him down and taking the Jackalope from his death grip. Micheal shook his head “no... Ma, you don’t understand... it’s-“ he whined running his fingers though this mop of hair. “It’s during the day. The night.. I-“ Lucy felt her heart break in her chest watching her son break down in such a way. Oh! If she wouldn’t have let him Walk away from Sam that first night.. maybe he wouldn’t have gotten wrapped up in such thing. “Aw honey...” she sighed gently wrapping her arms around the young man bringing him close to her. He shook in her Hug, his worried looks breaking into a sob as she held him in her arms in the oh so loving hold of a mother. After awhile the sobs slowed and he began to breath again, a pang of anger struck though him that he’d go in such a way and utterly break down. “... your still a little warm.” Lucy noted softly standing. “Why don’t you take the day off work tomorrow.. get some good rest? It’ll be good for you sweetie.” She hummed softly a look of utter sympathy on her face, bending and collecting unwashed clothes scattered across the floor on the way out. “Thanks mom...” he croaked silently. Why was he acting like this? Still. Now? After all this time?! Though it wasn’t that long ago was it? He’s been living his life, or at least trying as if it was so long ago now - like 20 years had passed and he had went on with his life completely normal. It hadn’t been 20 years. It was 1988 and he was still here in the same damn town in the same damn house. Micheal changed out of his clothes and into Pajamas, long checkers Pajama pants and keeping his sweatshirt on. He laid in bed still, here he set the current events in his head what had happened since them and why without a shadow of doubt he should move on with his life. 

Max was dead, blown up in this blaze of hellfire and unholy screams. He had felt himself change it was unlike anything he had experienced in his life as his face settled back to its original state, he could feel the beat of his heart , the soft state of his gums , his nails shrunk. Where becoming undead was something filled with such intense and horrible pain coming out of it was like someone gave him a shot of pure energy and taken him out of some slump. Yet there was a difference, it was not the same as it had been months before the world seamed.... dull. The vibrance and life disappeared from color, he could no longer fully hear the song in a birds call, the whispers in the trees, he couldn’t run as fast or lift was much as he had during the span of such short days. The death of so called friends took away this ... feeling... this energy he had never noticed yet craved when it was taken away. After such cries of relief came the realization... the nervousness of explaining this to any reasonable lawyer much less bank, though Grandpa utterly insured that he was a Do it yourself no nonsense man and could handle the repairs. what of the gore? The guts burned into the hardwood flooring bubbling still with the shock of electricity, the frothing red ooze that could barely continue pushing itself though the pipes.... and David. How would one explain that to the police!! Star seamed to realize this first pushing past the boys and rushing into the other room and the filled table her eyes befalling the body. David laid there still and unmoving his head tossed to the side a small bit of blood trickled from the corner of his lip, it was almost beautiful in a sense... one could say he almost looked to be at peace. This statue like depiction of death, star glanced down upon him this indistinguishable look in her eyes. For a moment he could see the strong shine of triumphant hatred of a woman broken free, in another he could see waves of guilt overcome her she took a breath glancing away burying her head into Micheals chest. “Don’t worry ‘bout this either.” Grandpa came into the room still downing the root beer “I know a thing or two bout dealin’ with this sorta thing.” He huffed rubbing his forehead. They believed him. Star left soon after laddie in her arms she stumbled out taking steps over the fallen chandelier, she heaved holding the boy close to her breath when she saw it. Dwaynes hand steaming, it’s fingers curled inward still with studded bracelets around it twinging still out of muscle memory flexing from the remained spark. She made a cry quickly rushing out the door, leaving the Emerson’s in a pile of timber and gore. It was a few weeks before he had seen her again, she had returned Laddie to his parents giving a very convoluted explanation to how she had found him , herself a runaway.... she could still see him time to time. His parents even allowed her to babysit him on weekends, it was the little joys returning to her life... returning to her parents with a horror story and apology. Micheal still tried to wrap his head around everything in those weeks, the Frog brothers still stopped by on occasion to check in what they called a ‘home sweep.’ In reality Micheal assumed that it was mainly to hear ‘words of wisdom’ from grandpa. He sat on sam’s bed legs crossed holding his head “... what exactly ... happened I need you to fill me in.” He stated bluntly to Sam, his memory a complete Fuzz from getting down into the lobby and then waking up in Sams room with Star and Laddie on the bed. It was one huge gap eaten away in his memory by the overwhelming sun caused exhaustion. “Ok so... basically, they’re like freakin’ bats man!” Sam goes into detail on account of exploring the place the tunnel, the smell , the spiders and all of it. How they hung upside down as if they were bats themselves (still not tested if such transformations were possible or made up.), how the brothers managed to Ascend and drive a stake though the little one. “It was the most disgusting, terrifying and cool thing I ever seen in my life...Christ man they all started screaming like nuts especially the little one it was like a waterfall just everywhere I don’t even know what to call the mucky crap.” He gagged explaining the terrifying experience to his brother shaking even now brushing off his shoulders as if it would reappear. “Marko...” “what?” sam’s nose curled in his confusion. “That was his name... the ‘little’ one.” Micheal answered plainly his voice wringing a unsure emotion. “... are you getting sad over him?! They tried to turn you Micheal.. they tried to kill us!” Sam reminded smacking his arm in disbelief. “They were my friends Sam...” he added as sam stood shaking his head running his fingers though his fluffed hair. “That is definitely a you problem hermano, I wouldn’t get myself involved in anyone creepy looking like that.” He asserted with little Pity for any vampire that messes around with his family. Micheal simply raised a brow. —He rolled in bed again, time has moved on since then the house was complete again and he could sleep again without Sam hogging the blankets and smacking his face in the middle of the night. He did that on purpose he just KNOWS he does. He coughed backing himself into the spot where his bed meets the wall it was cool and allowed him a eye on anyone coming into his room. A tinge of anger flashes though him again, why is he acting like a frightened child this is so ridiculously stupid they are all dead and there is no possible way in hell they’d ever make a return. He coughed sifting to the middle of his bed again thinking back on it now.... how it ended blood and violence like the action thriller of the year. It didn’t have to did it? He never wanted everyone’s death but he wasn’t exactly down for the whole bloodsucking murder family plan. He wanted escape, no questions , no anchors or anything like that just to grab star and run out of there .. run where? To who? Selfish. Or was that his plan always? That night, in the hideout their sunken abandoned lobby .... he had gotten to know them... vaguely. 

They’d fucked with him so much he could hardly see straight , his hand in front of his face was a misshapen blob but he had done it. He drank their stupid wine, it’s taste still lingered on his tongue no thanksgiving warmth or bitterness of midday binge but something earthy and unclean. The others yelled around him beaming with a sort of proud. “Nice Mikey” Paul called from his far left a chuckle escaping him causing rice to fall from his deep lips. Micheal simply nodded in this bobble head fashion turning back around to David, the scene shifts around him ... dancing? Dancing that is what they were doing Paul was going wild and Star was mildly attempting , Dwayne was more satisfied with his skateboard as Marko lead David in a victory lap. It was all a blur melding together but he remembered the warmth flooding his chest making him feel like laughing, laughing laughing this manic sort of high that was mellowed when the joint was passed again. He felt alive, more alive then he had in his life! Was this what they were after? Why they hid away from parents(who they claimed to not even know of) and responsibility. Was this all it took to have such energy? “You...” Micheal smirked making a half attempt at a sentence , what were they talking about? They were smiling. “I need you to trust me.” Who was it? Star sitting at his side a few shining objects in her hand, her face looked overshadowed by something some sorrow filled thought she refused to voice. “Oh yea I uh.. I trust you.” Micheal nodded wiping under his nose with a cheesy smirk, she scoffs slightly holding his shoulder. “Oh he’s got it badddd.” Cackled another voice from his side, Marko this time. The Younger sitting propped up on the ledge one knew to his chest as the other dangled, biting at his nail still. He seamed younger then the other boys, just slightly nothing drastic enough as Laddie, laddie was different he hung close to star or Dwayne .. never taking much did he? “... how old are you?” Micheal asked half messed still. A smooth smirk reached across the other males lips “who wants to know?” He replied, the others chuckling at his response “I do cau- ow!” He hissed as the needle was stuck though his ear- it was over before he could whip his head around again to the Single girl of the group. “See.. good job.” She noted softly without any sort of sign of a mirror. Now that he thought on it.... there was none in the place that he could make note of. From how much effort each of them put into their appearance he would expect at least one. “Cmon.” David snapped standing “we’re going again. Watch Micheal here.” He smiled his smile, something so sinister yet a comfort unexplainable. “Goin? Where.” Micheal asked his voice chipper and eager glancing, the boys simply chuckle again. Dwayne wrapped his arm around his shoulder pulling him along with them up towards the entrance again “out.” They were all so... accepting to him? Yea sure they would fuck with him, yet they did to each other all the same knocking shoulders or joking as he swore he saw Paul pull the ‘something on your shirt’ trick on Marko. So.. open to him? As if he was already one of them... yet still there was a clear barrier between him and them, he was not one of them not fully and likely would never be. There was some unspoken respected bond between the guys he could not wrap his head round fully.. yet he followed half smiling and half ready to throw up Maggots. 

Micheal coughed again turning over in bed standing just barely to get to the bathroom, tossing himself over the Toliet and hurling his lunch. He gripped the bowl as if it was his life and still it faded from his eyes, instead the filt with the possibility... what if he had stayed with them. What if what if what if? Why were these his thoughts? Why now did he have remorse and his regrets instead of then, left to deal with the feeling long after things were said and done. His eyes trail down slowly to the bowl his eyes widen again, sweat beads on his forehead as what filled it was not the remains of a turkey sandwich but the thick crimson swirl of blood. Micheal though himself away nearly hitting the tub wiping the bit off his lips with his sleeves leaving a bright stain..”sa- Sam?! Sammy!” He screamed out of absolute panic, their mother left nearly a hour ago now he was on his own. “Sammy! Come here... cmon ... I-I!” Here he was again, crying out a fool.


	2. And so it consumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt wraps Micheal deeper into illness and delusion as it derails his life. He’s been trying to move on with his life and that seams to be his mistake

Sam bolted into the bathroom from the hall door to find his brother up against the bathtub terrifed of the Toliet “Holy hell ,Mike!?” He yelled out glancing between the two with wild concern. “I-it’s - its blood it’s ... am I ..” Micheal ran his hands over his chest in a panic as Sam watched him in confusion. “... it’s... just Puke buddy, a lot of it at that. What did you eat.” Sam gagged flushing the Toliet washing the red sludge down the drain with it propping his brother to stand. “You are sooo Lucky your sick or you’d be mopping this yourself.” He gagged again Micheal following him back to his bed without much of a choice. “I had rough night Sam that’s all...” he whined pulling himself under his covers to sams suspension. “Your not blazing or anything... anything else I don’t think I could defend to mom-“ he was cut off by Micheal grabbing his arm. “Will ya shut up... it’s nothing to bad... just a little sick is all.” He coughed turning over to face the wall. “...I’m just... going...to- to... sleep it off.” He droned asleep as he spoke ending his sentence with a flourished guttural noise. Sam blinked pulling his arm free from his sick brothers sweaty handed grip cursing under his breath on the way out of the room. His afternoon was going to be knee deep in puke! Upon coming into the bathroom fully armed with whatever cleaning products were under the sink that he deemed appropriate he slowly opened the door. He looked like the worlds lamest super hero, Rubber man! With the amazing powers of multi surface cleaner! “Nanook!” The young blond yelled out as it seams his dog got ahead of him lapping it off of the floor. A longer afternoon then he believed...

“𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥~". "𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥, 𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥. 𝐨𝐡 𝐦𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐲~" Voices now, joining in with the other, following their brother. “... no.” He hissed between his teeth rolling in his bed pulling the sheets up around him. “𝐲𝐞𝐬!" The voices howled in that oh familiar and chilling laughter yet void of the warm feeling he used to feel in his chest. His eyes flash open he sits completely upright... he’s not red or sweating... he doesn’t even feel queezy he feels. Good. That quickly fades when he sees- them. All of them the four scattered around his room battered and gory, Dwayne stood as if he was guarding the way out his arms crossed over his chest... missing a hand. His body twitched with the occasional small sprinkle of light, on his nightstand sat Marko. His legs crossed arms holding onto the stand , he could barely make out his chest by the massive stake driven though it this.. this liquid blood or something in between still lazily dripping out of him each breath he seamed to draw in made him wince hissing in pain. Paul beside him, arm draped around his shoulder his body seamed to hiss and fizzle his skin trying to melt off the bone he mimicked the looks of Freddy Kruger! Then there was David, sitting on the food of his bed drawn though with the antlers his face a deathly unexplainable calm. It all hit Micheal at once, he screamed hitting the wall behind him crawling up into the corner his blankets as a shield infront of him. “T-the hell do you want?!” He snarled “your all supposed to be dead!” He yelled. David smiled his smile “Always were that Micheal...” he trailed off a bit. Micheal lightened in response still staring out to them this anger mixed into his eyes “...We aren’t going to hurt you.” Dwayne called from the doorway staring off down to the chunk of red flesh where his hand should rightfully be. “We can’t.” Marko added, gesturing as well as he could manage. It was true, even if they wanted to they were to weak to even try.... yet how would they get here then? “... then what...” Micheal questioned holding his fingers in a cross, feeling incredibly stupid as it had not worked on himself why them? “Can’t we talk Micheal? After all... we missed out on a lot of those.” David sighed running his fingers though his now unkept mullet. “Ohh we missed out on a lot of things you know. We wouldn’t have disappeared soon as we got what we wanted from you... unlike Star there... been awhile since you’ve seen here hasn’t it?” He hummed glancing to him his head crossed. “... wh-what did you do to here?!” He growled lunging for the other, to miss nearly going off the end of the. Bed. “I haven’t done anything. It’s her you should be concerned about.” He shrugged. “Oh yea, and if I stayed with you what would have become of me huh? Of my brother? My family?” He spat the others shared a look. “Nothing.” They stated simply in a almost unison. “Aha.” Micheal wheezed turning over onto his chest “yea. Nothing...” he noted rolling his eyes. “We’d got no reason to go after them... plenty of others around for that..” Paul gave a weak chuckle shifting on his burning feet. “We had no business with the rest of your family, that was Max’s work none of ours. We liked you Micheal....you’d fit right in.” David added simply a small smirk. Micheal felt a shift in his chest , a moment ago he would have punched the smug undead bastards teeth in and yet now? He wasn’t sure what he would call such things.... guilt? Why should he ever feel guilt? Even if they wouldn’t harm his family they would harm other people wouldn’t they? That’s what they do, that’s what vampires are stuck with killing people or at least draining them of blood, another wave of nausea washes over the teen as he recalled that night. Their eyes a blazen red , twisted smiles with the glimpse of sharp teeth their faces something indescribable as they multilated and tore though people like it was some grand game and they wanted him to join. Guilt was the feeling, it was indistinguishable to him now the deep burning feeling within his chest as he saw them now broken and bloodied their faces without horrific triumph or transformation. Just ... faces of teen’s his age- younger even. His chest twisted again, it couldn’t be something someone lunges into a desire to be undead in that fashion he couldn’t place that blame. “Fine..” Micheal coughed, his eyes shaking still glimpsing at the gore in front of him dripping across his furniture smearing down staining the carpet. “What is it then... what is it so desired of me?!” He yelled out glancing to each of them, pure eyes staring back glassy and without emotion they smirked at him. Paul biting his lip glancing to his side, the lip curled upward tearing away from the flesh of his jaw so easily. Marko made a mixed scoff of a laugh holding the others mouth upright turning his pale blue eyes to the teen on the bed “Micheal.” He shook his head, the two disappeared in a tendril of Garlic scented smoke. Dwayne moved away from the doorway clapping his hand on David’s shoulder , making a gesture towards Micheal before disappearing again. “ .... oh Micheal.” David sighed sweetly shaking his head with a cackle. “We aren’t even real~” he coed fading away just as the rest. Micheal blinked groaning deeply falling back smacking his head against his baseboard blacking out. There was no sign of them ever being in his room, it was completely made by his troubled mind and yet at the foot of his bed was a sprinkling of fresh blood. Sam peaked into the room squinting to see fully , Nanook rested under him trying to get a good look as well. Watching Micheal talking to himself, yelling and contorting himself into the corner before blacking out. Sam stepped away from the doorway scampering to his room grasping the telephone off the nightstand and dialing a number regularly engraved into his mind by now. “I think he’s gone full blown Lucy Westenra.” He whispers into the receiver his eyes darting to the door and back down to the phone repeatedly.

A week passes, Micheal was better for the most part though it had turned into a full fever. Sam quickly passed off Sick duty to star as soon as she returned “I would just LOVE to help out some more but I uhhhhh homework.” He claps his hands together. “Lots and lots of it. Ohhhh how I’d hate to miss that algebra.” He waved his fist in the air dashing off into his room again shutting the door quickly. Star sighs rubbing her eyes coming into The room “Hey..” she spoke softly sitting beside the bed legs crossed. She wore a cropped shirt with some collage logo across its face, her usual flowing hippie like skirts “star... i-“ his hand reached out for hers as she grasped it tightly. “I should have came sooner..” her voice carries in a soft whine. “Just.... I wanted to make things right at home. Go back to my parents.” She stated, this was the first time she had ever even mentioned them or given the thought of home around the other. “Now that I can anyway... I got busy.. and explained best I could.” “With no vampire stuff...” he cracked a small smirk as she shook her head quickly. “No! They wouldn’t understand... I’m not crazy and they wouldn’t get that, you have no idea what they are like Micheal..” she glanced past him to the wall. “That’s why you ran away?” “Yes..” she breathed looking down to him. He smiled lightly pulling her towards him and kissing her gently on the cheek “The you don’t gotta explain it to me, not my thing to ask if you don’t want to talk about it.” He added with a shrug turning away to cough. She bit her lip before taking a deep breath feeling his forehead with the back of her hand and dabbing it off with a cloth. “How long has this been going on? I would have called....” “you don’t have to worry about me..” “but I want to.” They lock eyes again, he swallows and nods. “Week ago maybe... one of those dreams.” He shifts onto his sides hiking the blankets over on his side one of those moments where he was to cold then warm “that are so... vivid. So real that you just move and feel like screaming but you can’t scream or act out or anything like that your just stuck.” He narrated this his hand sticking out in front of his face as he stared. He stared at his hand stuck in a claw like position his fingers flexing slightly as they melted away from him and he saw the same twinging fingers with a flicker of spark replace his own. Micheal tried to hide his gag but he had lurched forwards “I think my body hates me star. That’s it.” He replied speaking nothing of his guilt to her. How he believed that it was the cause of all of this, he never wanted death... not really... just to be left alone that’s it. Her facial expression shifts as she sighed “alright..” she smiled reluctant, moving a curl from his forehead. They spoke for hours catching up with one another, how life had rebuilt itself and thinks have moved onward for the both of them. She’d be going to collage soon, her parents had set and arranged it all since she was little now she had the mind to go- the new scenery would do her good. To see the world and feel it change beneath her feet to watch the stars and the people and the waves she glanced up to the ceiling with a bright smile. “I can finally.” Micheal watched her beaming, maybe he’d join her on this quest or that he’d find a place somewhere and get a office job. He shivered at the thought of a cubical. He’s desperate but not that desperate. They had said their good nights, he turns to take himself to sleep fully curling under the sheets. The air was stiff and silent and yet one thing alone disrupted it, the floorboards creaked and the carpet scraped between limp feet. Footsteps. “Sam that’s not funny.” He grunted out his arm over his eyes turning over to lay on his back. “If you want something get mom or somethin’ I’m...” he paused his eyes half cracked open to find the room absent of his little brother. Instead a faint glow came from by his closet it wasn’t great but it was enough to notice, a soft light like his childhood nightlight that would glow in soft shades around the room. “Mmmmgh.” He grunted shifting to sit upright running his fingers though his hair “Grandpa..” he grunted, his explanation could simply be another of the oddity’s around this freak house. He flicked on his bedside lamp only to see the the flicker of black coats from his closet door, the color drained completely from his face from a blotchy red to ashen grey. He barely managed to suck in a breath “fucker..” he hissed between his teeth not even attempting to grab a weapon it’s all in his head after all. “𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐤... 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥 𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞.” The voice wheezed overshadowed by the noise of shifting leather as the figure turned. David. Dirt covered and without the antlers in his chest, though it was clear by his clothing- his rabid appearance their removal hadn’t done a single good. “Piss off.” Micheal feel back against his pillows closing his eyes and concentrating. He opened them again to find the other still there , standing in the center of the room now hands shoved in his pockets. Eyes sunken into the face, the cheek bones more prominent then ever his shirts smeared. “ 𝐢 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐢 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 ..."David growls his words bending to his knees at the side of the bed watching the other grabbing his arm and feeling his pulse watching his veins bringing it to his lip stopping. “ oh what Kind of guilt trip is this... get out of my head.” "𝐢𝐟 𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐢 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞.... 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐢 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐦." He purred his voice so soft and weakened, but Micheal felt it the same familiar Warmth - the heart restricting and unexplainable feeling. It WAS him! “How the hell...” he coughed. “Am I alive? Barely if anything... though you’ve been helpful in that regard.” David patted his cheek with a small thin lipped grin. “No... see Everytbing was black to me. A void; nothing.... until a few months ago, I could pull myself off of that thing... but not so much heal myself.” He winced as he moved a slight bit over using his arms to prop himself up. “And you come to me? Why to me , I tried to kill you! I thought I did.” Micheal mumbled the last part staring back up to the ceiling. “Almost. I would have been proud if you could. That is why I come to you... your little shit of a brother and his bitchass friends killed My family.... I came to kill yours. Eye for a eye Micheal.” He hissed his voice weak but ominous. “.... and yet you don’t?” He inquirers looking into the other young males eyes for any sort of sign watching them shine in the light , glassy from tear. “I can’t... and you. You, are what I have..” he growled under his breath champing down on the others wrist his teeth bared. Micheal cried out in pain biting down on his quilt, he made no attempt to fight it- to pull him off or to thrust him into the bed end. Maybe he owed the other this much? Or maybe it was just the guilt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be super small but I wanted to wrap up the story, again it was only meant to be a quick one shot sort of thing that adapted. New , possibly better written ideas coming soon.


End file.
